Booker Baxter
Booker Ryder John Baxter is the deuteragonist of the Disney Channel series, Raven's Home. He is the son of Raven Baxter and her ex-husband, Devon Carter, as well as the older twin brother of Nia Baxter. He is portrayed by Issac Ryan Brown. Personality Booker is overly confident, but lovable and has a knack for getting in trouble because of his newly found psychic powers. Sometimes, he's a chronic liar, constantly telling tall tales to make himself look good. He's sometimes dim-witted. Booker is somewhat lazy and clumsy. That makes Raven want to pay more attention to him than Nia. Despite his tendency to get into trouble, Booker is caring and supportive. Whenever he sees something bad about to happen to someone he cares about, he goes above and beyond to protect them. Biography Booker is the son of Raven Baxter and Devon Carter. He is Nia Baxter's twin brother. Booker inherited Raven's psychic powers. Booker first finds out he has psychic powers when he gets a vision in Baxter's Back. He struggles to convince Nia that he's telling the truth but Levi and Tess believe him. When Booker has a vision of Nia getting hit by the heavy bag in George Washington Carver Community School's gymnasium, she doesn't believe him. But after what he saw in his vision happens to her, she realizes he was telling her, Levi, and Tess the truth. Booker then decides to keep his psychic powers a secret from everyone, including Raven, Chelsea, and Devon. Levi, Tess, and Nia help Booker keep his psychic powers a secret along with being the only people to know about them besides Booker. Whenever Booker has a vision of something bad happening, he tries his best to stop his vision from happening. But he often ends up making his vision happen. Sometimes, it turns out he completely misinterpreted his vision. For the first time ever, Booker completely stops one of his visions from happening in Dream Moms. His vision was of La from La Dee Da saying their concert was canceled. But that didn't actually happen. He realizes if he could learn how to interpret his visions better than he does now, then he might be able to stop his bad visions from happening every time. Booker eventually tells Raven he's psychic in The Falcon and The Raven - Part One when his plan with Levi and Nia to stop Raven from losing her money goes awry. At first, he's reluctant to do so because he doesn't think Raven would understand psychic visions and would try to get rid of them. But with Nia's help, he tells Raven the truth along with Chelsea finding out about his visions, too. He is shocked to find out Raven is psychic, too. Levi and Nia are shocked, too. This happens in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two. While he celebrates with Raven, he realizes Nia is hurting from being left out as the only Baxter there who isn't psychic. He helps cheer her up and says he will always be there for her. In Because, now that everyone in his apartment unit as well as Tess knows he's psychic, Booker is ready to tell more people about his psychic powers so he can use his visions to gain popularity. Raven advises against it but Booker does it anyway. This gives him a lot of popularity with a lot of people asking him to predict their future. Since he can't trigger visions by force, he makes up futures for people. Unfortunately, everyone realizes he's lying. They attack him. He apologizes to Raven for not taking her advice. With Raven's help, he agrees not to tell anyone about his visions unless it's someone he can really trust. Abilities 'Clairvoyance' Booker is clairvoyant and frequently has visions. His visions allow him to see into the future. However, most of his visions are vague. This causes him to misinterpret his visions. His attempts to stop his bad visions from happening end up either making it happen or making it worse, or rarely preventing it from from happening, like in Dream Moms. But that has only happened once so far. Relationships Nia Baxter :Booker and Nia are not only twins, but best friends, too. They're always there for each other. Tess :Tess lives across from Booker's apartment unit. They're best friends who hangout and play basketball together. Levi Grayson :They share a room and a house now. They are like brothers and spend most of their time together. Although they had their first huge fight in The Trouble With Levi, but they quickly resolved it. Trivia *Originally, Nia was going to be the psychic twin, but it was later confirmed Booker was going to be the twin who is psychic. *In The Falcon and The Raven - Part One, he says when he was younger, he had two fang-like teeth, but Raven had them filed down. *He gets his head stuck in things a lot. Things he's gotten his head stuck in are a bucket at the petting zoo, a cotton candy machine, a toilet at the State Fair, a dinosaur at the museum, Admiral Snuggles head, and a pail. *He has two replicas of the Statue of Liberty in his bedroom. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters